Halfa?
by medafan 53
Summary: There is a problem when skulker accidentally reveals that Danny is a halfa. Also I will pop the box ghost in at times for fun. discontinued
1. Chapter 1 the secret and the accident

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Chapter 1 the secret and the accident.**_

"!" screamed Danny Phantom as he shot towards city hall, backwards. He was fighting skulker and the hunter had just shot him with a powerful blast. Then Danny returned fire with a more powerful zap.

"Nugh. Halfa scum." The hunter scowled. One of the citizens then asked.

"Um. Mr. big scary ghost? What is a halfa?" Danny froze as the hunter replied.

"Half human, half ghost." He may have continued if Danny suddenly trapped him.

"Phantom, is this true? Are you part human?" panicking Danny shot up into the sky.

_Meanwhile _

Danny's battle with skulker had caused power fluctuations and the ghost portal had shut down.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker donned hazmat suits that resembled Danny's suit before he was transformed down to the logo. They entered the portal when the power was restored in the lab and the portal roared to life with the screams of 3 children inside.


	2. Chapter 2 the clones and the newbie's

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**_

_**Chapter 2 the clones and the newbie's.**_

Hearing the screams jack and maddie ran down to the lab and saw the three children in the portal.

Danny dropped in and saw the issue but for defence the plug was ghost proofed so the boy returned to Fenton and ripped at the plug but discovered that the plug was stuck. Even with jack and maddie's help it wouldn't fully separate. Suddenly a black and silver shape dropped out of the portal and changed to a red and blue shape. She then grabbed the wire and pulled, providing enough force to rip the plug loose.

The portal shut down and Danny and Dani ran in and dragged the 3 kids out. Their hair and clothes all looked just like Danny Phantom's.

"Danny. We just saw you turn into you from phantom and her from that ghost-girl. So what is going on and why does she look like you." Asked maddie.

Danny looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Well a few months ago when you first built this portal I stepped inside and got it working but it zapped ectoplasm into my DNA and made me Danny Phantom. Years earlier a similar accident made Vlad masters into Vlad plasmius aka the Wisconsin ghost. It set him against you, dad. He wanted to waste you, woo mum and make me his evil apprentice. When objective 3 failed he tried to clone me. Of all his clones only Dani survived and only thanks to ecto-dejecto."

They would have continued if the 3 new halfas hadn't started coughing.


	3. Chapter 3 new responsibilities

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 3 new responsibilities**_

Danny ran over to the 3 halfas.

"Dan, Danny?" coughed jazz. The 16 year old was in bad shape. All 3 halfas were.

Danny and Dani carried jazz to the living room while jack and maddie carried Sam and Tucker.

Dani had collapsed briefly on the way so she was put in the makeshift ward too.

Danny had called his parents out into the hall.

"Mom, dad I've been thinking, about Danielle. Well when I saw her melted by Vlad I almost knew. Today I knew fully. I cannot see Dani calling you or anyone but me daddy. _I_ want to adopt Dani as my own daughter."

"Honey," replied maddie, "are you sure? I mean it's a lot of responsibility. This, training Dani, jazz, Sam and Tucker, ghost hunting, dealing with your private life and the secret."

Danny sighed and nodded. "Yeah. That's why I have decided to sacrifice 1 responsibility, probably 2; the secret is going to die tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 THE SECRET IS OUT!

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**A/N; the title is based on a line from transformers 2 revenge of the fallen. Galloway: THE SECRET IS OUT! This is our war now! And we will win it as we always have. With a coordinated military strategy.**_

_**Chapter 4 THE SECRET IS OUT!**_

There was a silence in the hall after this announcement.

"Danny are you sure?" asked jack.

"Yes. Everyone will know that Danny Phantom is half human so I would have a lot harder a job going ghost. And I can never have a proper family life with Dani because of the secret. It has to go." The 14 year old suddenly revealed the blue transformation rings and changed to phantom. He took to the sky and jack arranged a big group of people to film the big reveal.

"Hello. I am aware that there are many rumours that I am a popular kid at Casper high. I find that funny as I believe I may have been the least popular kid in school." The 2 blue rings appeared at the top and bottom of his figure and traversed his body revealing Danny Fenton to a shower of gasp's as well as several, including dash, bullies fainting by discovering that they had wailed on their hero.

Flashes from cameras nearly blinded the boy who yelled.

"OI! Stop that! I need to get back to my big sister and 2 best pals who became like me earlier and my 12 year old female clone that I have chosen to take in as my daughter. I will leave you with a duplicate to answer any questions you might have." He duplicated and flew off.


End file.
